Alien's Queen
by berry uchiha
Summary: Kisah tentang lima pemuda kepo yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menculik bayi Alien,tanpa mereka sadari merupakan "Sang Ratu Alien's" . Saat Tokyo diinvasi , lima pemuda tampan ini meneliti padang tandus demi menemukan petunjuk. Bagaimanakah tingkah polah mereka?


Summary:

Kisah tentang lima pemuda kepo yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menculik bayi aliens ,tanpa mereka sadari merupakan "Sang Ratu Alien's" . Saat Tokyo diinvasi , lima pemuda tampan ini meneliti padang tandus demi menemukan petunjuk. Bagaimanakah tingkah polah mereka?

.

.

Alien's Queen

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

Genre : Drama/Adventure

Pairing :

.

.

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Bruuummm...

Segerombolan remaja mengendarai Hummer H3 dengan terburu-buru. Seseorang diantaranya membuka suara.

"Guy's.. Lebih Cepat!."ujar seorang pemuda berkulit tan berambut pirang.

"Oke.. Aku naikkan kecepatanku!" jawab pemuda berambut emo berkulit putih bersih dibalik kemudi.

"Kaaaakkk...," bunyi makhluk yang kini dalam dekapan pemuda kepala nanas.

"Cepat Sasuke mereka semakin dekat!" kini pemuda berambut coklat jabrik menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan yang duduk di belakang hanya mengumbar senyum palsunya.

Bruuummm...

Mereka ini adalah sekelompok remaja pencinta hal-hal ekstrem berhubungan dengan yang namanya Alien. Alien? Ya benar makhluk luar angkasa yang diyakini sebagian besar penduduk bumi tidak percaya akan keberadaannya. Tapi itu sebelum seminggu yang lalu dimana para penduduk kota Tokyo melihat sebuah piring raksasa terbang diatas kepala mereka. Lengkap dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu pelangi di sekitar badan pesawat tersebut. Paginya berita tersebar seantero Jepang bahwa kota Tokyo telah diinvasi Alien.

 _"Pemirsa tadi malam publik telah dikejutkan oleh kemunculan makhluk dari luar angkasa. Para ilmuwan sepakat mereka adalah Alien yang akan mengambil alih bumi kita. Inilah tanggapan Profesor Orochimaru-san mengenai kejadian ini."_

 _"Saya pastikan mereka adalah Alien yang akan mengambil alih bumi kita. Saya sudah mengadakan penelitian bahwa planet mereka berupa sekumpulan es abadi yang tidak pernah mencair oleh karena itu mereka bermaksud mencuri matahari yang kita punya. Hal ini berdasarkan struktur pesawat mereka yang dilengkapi dengan alat perangkap Surya"_

 _"Nah itulah tanggapan oleh Profesor Orochimaru-san. Sekian berita yang dapat kami sampaikan terima-kasih._

Kembali kepada para pemuda labil yang sekarang sedang ngebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

Satu jam yang lalu para pemuda tersebut menyelidiki tempat gersang di pinggiran Tokyo dimana dalam berita telah ditemukan bangkai pesawat luar angkasa. Sekitar jarak 2km dari jalan utama mereka menemukan lubang besar di tengah lapangan. Di dorong rasa penasaran tiga pemuda dari lima diantaranya masuk bermaksud menyelidiki isi di dalam. Setelah terjun dengan bantuan tali ketiga remaja kepo itu melihat ruangan putih besar dengan lampu yang begitu menyilaukan. Lebih masuk ke dalam terdapat sekat-sekat ruangan dengan pintu otomatis yang terbuka jika berdiri di depannya.

"Guys... Kita masuk ke sini dulu!" Sasuke yang memimpin di depan penasaran dengan simbol aneh yang terdapat di atas pintu masuk sebuah ruangan. Simbol tersebut berbentuk lingkaran dengan api menjilat di sisi luarnya dan sebuah mata di tengah segitiga pada bagian dalamnya.

Jeeeesstt...

Pintu besi secara otomatis terbuka lengkap dengan asap putih yang keluar begitu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berdiri di bawah garis hijau yang berasal dari hologram bagian atas pintu. Tirai plastik putih besar menyambut mereka begitu masuk ke dalam. Suhu di dalam lebih dingin daripada suhu di luar. Setelah menyibak tirai itu ketiga remaja tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Rasa takut dan senang mereka rasakan disaat bersamaan. Terdapat tabung tabung tinggi dengan isi makhluk mungil berwarna coklat dengan mulut penuh taring perak, mata besar yang tertutup, tangan dan kaki yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya, dengan kuku tajam di tangan dan kaki makhluk tersebut. Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk di dalam tabung adalah bayi Alien. Damn it! Ternyata ruangan yang mereka masuki semacam tempat perkembang-biakan Alien. Dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras ketiga remaja labil itu mendekati tabung. Diteliti lagi dengan seksama. Sasuke yang pertama melihatnya, telur sebesar bola basket terletak di tengah-tengah sarang yang ternyata tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Sasuke mendekati telur yang paling besar.

"Guys.. Kita ambil satu oke!?"

"Yang mana Teme? "

"Hm!" Sasuke memperlihatkan telur terbesar yang diambilnya.

"Oke!"

Wiu...

Wiu...

Wiu...

Alarm berbunyi ketika Sasuke mengangkat telurnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka bertiga keluar ruangan. Menengok kanan -kiri sebelum mereka melangkah keluar.

Bstt...

Bstt...

Seseorang menembaki mereka dari arah kanan. Sasuke melihat asal tembakan ternyata sosok tinggi besar berwarna coklat gelap, dengan mata hitam besar, mulut layaknya serigala bertaring besar warna perak dan insang di sepanjang leher berotot, serta kuku runcing di ujung tangan yang memegang senjata. Dengan langkah seribu ketiga pemuda kepo itu segera pergi menyelamatkan diri, berlari sekencang mungkin. Tembakan lagi...,kali ini dari belakang, beruntung Sasuke, Naruto maupun Sai sempat menghindar. Tali dari atas sudah terlihat di depan mata, meski jarak Alien masih tertinggal jauh di belakang namun dengan adanya pistol laser yang dipegangnya menyulitkan mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Naruto yang pertama menaiki tali, disusul oleh Sasuke sambil memegang telur, dan Sai yang memanjat tali itu paling akhir. Di atas sudah menunggu Shikamaru dan Kiba yang bertugas menjaga tali supaya tidak melorot jatuh.

"Cepat naik! Kita dikejar!" ucap Sasuke seraya berlari ke dalam mobil lalu menyerahkan telur tersebut kepada Shikamaru yang sudah duduk tampan di jok belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!?" protes Shikamaru saat menerima telur itu. Dia tak habis pikir dengan otak jenius sahabatnya itu. Berani sekali mencuri di sarang Alien!

"Hm!" jawaban ambigu Sasuke.

"Huh, merepotkan!"

"Mereka sudah dekat, go..go..go!" ucap Sai yang terakhir masuk mobil.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangku pengemudi segera menginjak gas, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Alien dari lubang sarang. Ada sekitar 10 Alien berkendara dengan _Airship_ teknologi canggih mengejar para pemuda tampan itu. Menit berikutnya suara benda retak terdengar di telinga para pemuda yang menjadi pangeran di kampus mereka ini. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa telur yang sedang dipeluknya menetas. Dengan cemas mereka melihat makhluk apa yang akan keluar dari cangkangnya ini,sementara Sasuke masih konsentrasi menyetir. Memang dari kelima pemuda itu, Sasukelah yang sering memenangkan balapan liar yang hampir setiap malam mereka lakoni.

"Kaaaakkk," seakan meminta bantuan bayi Aliens tersebut bersuara begitu keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Shika, hentikan suaranya!" ucap Naruto merasa jengah dengan suara memekakkan telinganya itu.

"Ini juga aku berusaha, baka!" Shikamaru memeluk erat makhluk putih pucat itu bermaksud untuk meredam suaranya, bahkan kelima remaja ini tidak sadar bahwa makhluk yang resmi mereka culik ini berbeda dari bayi Alien yang dilihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai di tempat perkembang-biakan dalam sarang Alien. Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mobil saat memasuki jalan raya.

"Sasuke cepatlah, Alien sialan itu semakin banyak mengejar kita!" protes kali ini dilayangkan oleh Shikamaru yang merasa paling ketakutan diantara mereka karena dialah yang membopong bayi Alien.

" Hm, diamlah baka! Aku sedang menyetir!" ucap sang sopir.

Meski _Airship_ yang digunakan Alien bisa terbang namun dengan kecepatan brutal Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya, makhluk tersebut tertinggal jauh di belakang, bahkan dengan tembakan laser yang mereka gunakan tidak menghentikan mobil hitam itu melaju kencang. Memang julukan 'King of Heaven street" untuk Sasuke tidak main-main, terbukti dengan skillnya yang bisa mengecoh puluhan _Airship_ di belakangnya. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag untuk menghindari tembakan, bahkan aksi drift Sasuke lakukan saat jalan menikung tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobil, memudahkan mereka dalam pelarian.

Memasuki kawasan perkotaan Kota Tokyo terdapat gedung pencakar langit di kanan-kiri jalan, membuat Sasuke dkk mudah bersembunyi. Traffigh light menyala merah di depannya, tanpa pikir 2 kali pun Sasuke menerobos lampu lalu lintas itu. Tembakan masih disarangkan pada bagian belakang dan samping mobil mereka, bahkan beberapa tembakan laser mengenai mobil lain yang kebetulan melintas. Masih dengan kecepatan diatas rata -rata Sasuke memasuki kawasan padat penduduk penuh lika-liku. Dari kaca spion Sasuke tidak melihat adanya Alien mengejar mereka.

" Shika, apapun yang terjadi bungkam mulut makhluk itu, kita akan masuk ke basement gedung di depan!"

" Rogger that!" Shikamaru mulai memplaster mulut makhluk putih pucat itu.

Bruuummm..

Sedikit tanjakan saat masuk membuat mobil hitam ini terangkat beberapa centi di atas aspal. Belok kiri lalu jalan memutar ke bawah menuju parkiran di basement.

Sreet...

Mobil berhenti di belakang gedung scurity yang ada di sana, bermaksud bersembunyi jaga-jaga bila salah satu Alien yang mengejar mereka ikut masuk kedalam. Kelima pemuda tampan ini masih berkeringat dingin dengan detak jantung 2x lebih cepat, was-was akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Guys kita di sini dulu, menjelang malam baru kita keluar!" perintah sang sopir aka Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oke," ucap Naruto yang duduk di samping bangku pengemudi.

"Merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru jengah karena jadwal tidurnya terganggu dengan hal yang menurutnya tak penting ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk makhluk dengan mata hijau jamrud besar yang masih dipeluk Shikamaru.

Plok..

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai 'para penculik' belum memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada korbannya hanya bisa menepuk jidat masing-masing. Mereka belum memikirkan hal sejauh itu saking paniknya.

"Merepotkan...!" untuk kedua kalinya Shikamaru mengeluh hari ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Author :

Selamat Puasa bagi yang menjalankan….

Satu lagi fic gaje dariku Hehehe..

Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku 2x berturut selalu sama yang mana aku dkk menculik bayi Allien. Halah mimpi yang terlalu kekanakan Hehehe..

Para Senpai mohon direview ya fic ku ini, bagaimana kesannya dan pantas gak kalau dilanjutkan. Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abalku ini.

Sekian.


End file.
